


Was it really luck?

by KyokorouIzuru



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Enoshima’s plan was stopped because Kamukura in this AU said no to Enoshima, Gen, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, I don’t really know what else to put here, Naegi Makoto is Kamukura Izuru, Naegi!Kamukura au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokorouIzuru/pseuds/KyokorouIzuru
Summary: Naegi saw the letter and was overjoyed. He thought that the unlucky events that a has just happened to him was overturned by this news. He thought it was good luck.But the question is, Was it really luck?—When Naegi slept, Kamukura woke up.This is an AU where Naegi becomes Kamukura instead of Hinata. Of course, Kamukura in this au still acts like canon, but has Naegi’s ideals, resulting in Kamukura not joining Enoshima. I am still deciding on Hinata’s talent, probably Ultimate Counselor. Sorry if some of the characters are OOC, as I have only watched gameplay and the animes, and not actually playing the games for myself.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Misfortune

Naegi was in a cheery mood because of the weather, and decided to take the long way home, he was passing by a park and unfortunately for him, his group of friends were there, deciding who to send to the convenience store in a game of rock-paper-scissors. They decided to invite Naegi over. Of course, Naegi, with his bad luck lost and had to go to the convenience store. 

After 10 minutes of buying snacks and drinks for his friends, he was struggling with heaving bags.

“Goddamnit, why am I so unlucky”, Naegi sighs, exhausted.

He tried distracting himself by thinking of the music show(Maizono’s Music show?) that will be on TV. His mood began to improve, but, his misfortune strikes again, as both plastic bags tore open at the same time.

“Why? Why does my luck have to be like this?”, Naegi says as he collects all the cans and bags. 

Something felt wrong, as if something was missing from the cans and bags he collected. Naegi looks around and spotted an old man sitting on a bench. The old man bent down slowly and picked up a can of coffee that rolled to a stop at his feet, opened it up and drank it. Naegi asks why he drank it without knowing who it belonged to and he just says,

“It was in front of me, so it’s natural that I drink it”, The old man replies.

Now, Naegi is astonished by this incredulous excuse and reveals to the old man that he had a really bad day.

“Why do I deserve this? I really haven’t done anything wrong here.”, Naegi asks the old man.

The old man just laughs and replies with, “A lot of good things don’t happen to good people. It’s the bad people who get incredibly lucky. I suggest you accept the way things are, because no matter what you do, luck isn’t something you can control”

“Okay...”

After that conversation, the old man returned the half-empty can of coffee to Naegi. Naegi looks at the bench and notices that the old man has left his phone on it. Naegi calls out to the old man but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Naegi was conflicted — Should he ignore the phone and go back to the park and give the snacks to his friends, or should he chase after the old man and return the phone, thus delaying him even more. He eventually decided on the latter, and chased after the old man, his calls were once again, drowned out, not because the old man cant hear him, but because of the sound of a bus. The old man immediately went to the bus — Naegi panicked slightly because of this and ran towards the bus he managed to jump in the bus just in time. He found the old man sitting at the back, his legs wobbled from all the running as he was walking to the back of the bus and lost his balance. Just before he crashed to the ground, he instinctively grabbed on to something. 

He heard something...what was- Oh. It was the sound of a bag tearing. He managed to tear a bag, again. The bag spilled dozens of precious jewelry. The owner of the bag, who looked like your average salaryman, took out a knife immediately and demanded that everyone to stop whatever they’re doing. 

Jutarō Akafuku was the name of the man. He was the opposite of Naegi. He was a man who had been blessed with fortune as long as he had been alive. He would find himself in several dangerous situations in the past, but because of his fortune, he was able to survive. He believed that his own luck was the key to his success but he didn’t want to admit that. He didn’t want to admit it to the point where he sought to eliminate all traces of it. 

This man works alone, only takes on jobs he knows he can fulfill, and thanks to his meticulous planning, he had been successful so far..until he got involved into someone’s misfortune. It was a misfortune powerful enough to overthrow his unnatural fortune. 

Naegi was experiencing a minor breakdown due to his misfortune. He only wanted to go home whilst enjoying the weather. Akafuku correctly guessed that Naegi was the source of the misfortune, decided to take him hostage, got the driver out of his seat due to threatening to slit Naegi’s throat, and sat him down the driver’s seat and used him as a hostage. After that, Akafuku ordered the bus passengers to collect the scattered pieces of jewelry. Fortunately, as someone collected all the pieces, the old man, who had been fake sleeping, sprang up and tackled Akafuku. It was at this moment that both Naegi and Akafuku realized — the old man was a Kendo master 

In that one moment, only one thought ran through Naegi’s mind strongly — that he must save the old man. 

However, because of his misfortune, he had accidentally shifted the gears and stepped on the gas pedal. The bus suddenly lurched forward, knocking both the old man and Naegi off balance. 

“Stop the bus, Step on the breaks!”, The old man yells at Naegi. 

Naegi steps on the breaks, putting the bus to an abrupt stop. Unfortunately, his hand accidentally brushed of a button as he was regaining his balance. 

It was the button to open the doors of the bus. 

“......Shit.”, Naegi mutters under his breath as he saw the bus doors open. 

Akafuku saw this as an opportunity to escape and immediately hightailed it out of the bus. The old man was writhing on the ground in pain. He shouted at Naegi to chase after the thief. Naegi flabbergasted, the old man asked someone of his stature to chase after a grown man. For some random reason, all the passengers in the bus seemed to be in agreement. Naegi tried asking the bus driver for help, only to find him unconscious. How unlucky. 

Naegi had no other choice but to jump out of the bus and try to chase after the robber, and so he did, only to crash into a postman who had been taking note of the erratic movements of the bus, both knocking them over. Naegi lamented about his misfortune only to notice that Akafuku had been riding a motorcycle that once belonged to the postman. Akafuku was frustrated — how could someone, in such a young age, disrupt his meticulous planning? Something like this has never happened to him before. 

”If I get arrested, I’ll hate you for the rest of my life”, Akafuku threatened 

Akafuku started the engine and accelerated, believing that he could actually escape. He’d have to abandon it soon because post delivery motorcycles tend to stand out. Naegi just stood there, tired of the misfortune that tended to trail behind him every step he takes, he decided to just give up, because he just wanted to go back to his normal daily life as a ordinary high school student. 

In that precise moment, the motorcycle Akafuku was riding tipped over and sent a man who was just walking across the street flying. The motorcycle spun wildly and hit a street light before it exploded into a shower of sparks and smoke. 

“What the fuck??”, Akafuku says as he just witnessed the street light explode into a shower and sparks and smokes. 

Naegi walked over to the accident site, and saw something that led him to be astonished — a can that he had accidentally spilled all over the streets earlier, the one he wasn’t able to locate. 

It was a series of impossible events, just caused by Naegi’s luck alone. It was able to defeat a man with unnatural good luck and meticulous planning. 

-With Kirigiri Jin- 

Kirigiri Jin heard the news about this year’s Ultimate Lucky Student’s invitation burning due to an unfortunate accident involving a robber and a motorcycle the belonged to a postman. He decided to say that it wasn’t very lucky and decides to hold another lottery. He’s already gotten the results of the draw — Naegi Makoto...He realizes that instead of making him the Ultimate Lucky Student, why not offer him a chance to be the Ultimate Hope - Kamukura Izuru instead? 

-With Naegi- 

Naegi was returning home after a long questioning period led by the police, and of course missed Maizono’s performance on the TV that he was looking forward to. He was really exhausted, by exhausted I mean dead tired, though he was still on edge, wary of the unfortunate events that might happen to him on the taxi ride home. Fortunately, he arrived home rather smoothly - only to be greeted by his enthusiastic little sister who told him that a letter from Hope’s peak academy came. 

Naegi was overjoyed — As if the events that had just happened to him didn’t happen. He felt like all the misfortune that he'd experienced in this day had been overturned by this news. 

~~But was it really though?~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on https://danganronpa.fandom.com/wiki/Makoto_Naegi_Secret_File, its just that Naegi receives a letter for the The Hope Cultivation Plan/The Kamukura Izuru Project instead of The SHSL Lucky student


	2. Chapter 2

Naegi was tired, from all the things that had just happened today, he decided to take a bath and sleep from all the exhaustion. He also decided that he would read the letter that came from Hope’s Peak tommorow.

The next day, Naegi woke up and prepared for another school day. Naegi, who didn’t want to experience what happened yesterday again, just took the short way to home after school.

After going back home, he went straight to his room and read the letter, the content read:

“Mr. Naegi Makoto

We have recently held a lottery to select one ordinary student to attend our school. As a result, you have been selected, and we invite you to join us as the SHSL Lucky Student. However, as we have another offer for you — to become the world’s greatest hope, a man with all talents, but in order for that to happen, we might need to take you memories and emotions away as they interfere with the talents, if you don’t accept this, it’s fine, we’ll just look for a new person to offer this. Included is an orientation guide for Hope’s Peak Academy”

“SHSL Lucky Student, huh? More like SHSL Unlucky Student..”, Naegi lamented.

“....Wait. Did the letter just say a man with all talents?”, Naegi asks as he read the second offer.

Naegi saw the risks, he wanted to accept the second offer, he knew it was kind of selfish but atleast it’s better than another family suffering, right? Surely his parents would understand why he accepted the offer.

He opened the Hope’s Peak Orientation Guide and decided that he should go to Hope’s Peak tomorrow. He talked to his parents about this during dinner, they said no at first, because of the risks, but after a little bit of convincing, they understood why he would accept this, and finally, they said yes. He told them he would be attending hope’s peak tomorrow and that he would talk to whoever sent the letter that he accepted the second offer.

After all of this happened, he slept and wished himself luck for the next day.

-The Next Day-

Naegi woke up, and prepared himself to go to Hope’s Peak Academy. Luckily for him, nothing happened on the way there.

The person that was standing outside the gates, Sakakura Juzo, asked him if he was Naegi Makoto, he said yes, and Sakakura let him pass.

Naegi head straight to the Principal’s office using the map that was in the orientation guide. The principal, Kirigiri Jin, told him his name and asked him what offer did he accept, Naegi said the second one.

“Are you aware of the risks?”, Kirigiri asks Naegi.

“Yes, Kirigiri-sensei.”, Naegi replied,

“Do your parents agree to this?”

“Well, at first, no, but after some convincing, they said yes.”

“Alright. You’ll be spending 1 day in Class 78 as Naegi Makoto, The SHSL Lucky Student. afterwards, you will be spending the rest as Kamukura Izuru.”

“Alright..”, Naegi replies, going out of the principal room to head to Class 78.

-In Class 78-

Everyone was doing what they usually do (Kirigiri staring at the window, observing whatever’s happening outside, Maizono humming her songs, Ludenberg gambling with someone, Yamada shining Ludenberg’s shoes, Togami reading a book, Kuwata whining about how he hates baseball, Fukawa drooling over Togami, Ogami talking to Asahina, Enoshima talking(abusing?) her sister, Ikusaba, Fujisaki coding while Oowada and Ishimaru watch him code, Hagakure smoking,)

Well that is, until Naegi comes in. Kirigiri just stares at him, and continues looking back at the window, Maizono recognizes him and greets him, Asahina walks up to him and asks:

“Who are you?”

“I’m this year’s SHSL Lucky Student, Naegi Makoto! It’s nice to see you all! Also, what are your names? I’ve only seen some of you on the internet”, Naegi replies.

“I’m Asahina Aoi! The SHSL Swimmer!”

“I’m Ogami Sakura, SHSL Martial Artist.”

“Kirigiri Kyouko. SHSL Detective.”

“F-F-Fukawa T-Touko...SHSL L-Literary G-Girl..”

“Togami Byakuya. The SHSL Affluent Progeny”

“Names Kuwata Leon! SHSL Baseball Player, even if I don’t like baseball..”

“Enoshima Junko! SHSL Fashionista! Hey, Ikusaba, why don’t you tell them your talent?”

“Ikusaba Mukuro. SHSL Soldier.” 

“Ludenberg Celestia, The SHSL Gambler.”

And so on…

After getting to know their names and talents, Naegi decided to sit on the empty seat that was right next to Kirigiri and Maizono. He just said hi to both of them.

-After school, since I don’t really know Class 78’s Homeroom teacher, and I’m too lazy to make up a name for him/her/them-

Naegi walks back to his home. He sighs, knowing that this would probably be the last day of his life as “Naegi Makoto”. He has dinner, takes a bath, goes to bed, and then slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was cringy, This is my first time writing a second chapter for an actual fic. If there are grammar mistakes, tell me, I will try to correct them. If you have any suggestions and/or ideas, tell me, you might see them in the next chapters. Also, I have no idea how japanese people calls their principals so-


	3. Chapter 3

Naegi woke up and prepared for the Kamukura Izuru project. He took a bath, got some bread for breakfast and ran to Hope’s Peak Academy. He went straight to the Principal’s office, and saw Kirigiri Jin there, along with some other men. They took him to the room where the Kamukura Izuru Project will begin. Those were his last moments as Naegi Makoto.

_ Naegi sleeps. _

_ Kamukura wake up. _

“The Kamukura Izuru Project is a success!” A man’s voice boomed through a speaker as he claps, and some other men around him claps too.

“Kamukura Izuru…? Is that my name?” Kamukura asks them.

“Yes, it is.”

“Okay.”

They handed him the clothing he wore as Naegi, giving him the choice to wear something new or wear that clothing instead. For some odd reason, Kamukura felt some deja vu when he saw the clothing he used to wear when he was Naegi, and decided on the latter. One of the men took him to a room with only a bed in it. Kamukura walked over to the bed and just slept there, afterall, he was bored.

_ “Huh? Who are you?”, A man who has the same clothes as him but with brown, spiky hair asked. _

_ “Kamukura Izuru.”, Kamukura answered him. Well this was interesting for him. _

_ “Ohhhh. How am I here though? They said they’d probably remove all emotions and/or memories.” _

_ “I don’t know. I think they just missed that one spot where you kind of still exist.” _

_ “Ehhhh….I’m not really an expert unlike you here, so I guess?” _

Kamukura and Naegi just talked and talked until Kamukura woke up to the sound of the door opening.

“Kamukura-kun!!! Look here!!!” A blonde with (fake?) blue eyes — Enoshima — exclamed, looking at Kamukura with excitement and ecstasy.

“I’m a huge fan of yours! Please give me a hug!”,Enoshima said with glee, making a posture that seemed like she was hugging herself.

Kamukura just stared at her. Thoughts like  _ “How does she know about me? Was she informed of this? How did she get in?”  _ swarmed his mind. He answered all his thoughts with  _ “Ah, probably murdering a lot of guards and getting a staff member’s eye for the retina scanner.” _

“J-Junko-chan….he might be a little dangerous...” A girl with freckles and black hair, Ikusaba, was it? said to Enoshima.

“I know right! Kamukura is dangerously cool!” Enoshima just replied.

  
  


“I-I didn’t mean it like this…” Ikusaba says.

“Shut up, you noisy, dumb, fat and ugly sister! I can’t believe we’re related!” Enoshima snorts at Ikusaba.

“Noisy, dumb, fat and ugly? It’s all there.” Ikusaba says, blushing(?) at the insults.

“Well then..” Enoshima walked over to Kamukura “Kamukura-kun. It’s nice to meet you.” Enoshima greets Kamukura. “I’m from the 78th class, Enoshima Junko!”

“I know.” Kamukura replies, Enoshima was shocked, but quickly realized that he was the SHSL Hope and that can probably guess who you are with one look.

“So anyways, I’ve been curious about you all this while….” Enoshima continues. “To think you’re shut up in such a boring place...It doesn’t suit you!” Enoshima complained as she continued, “I mean for you...You can do anything, right?”

“For example….” Enoshima turned around and smiled, “You could suddenly die, leaving everyone in despair!” Enoshima charged at Kamukura with an ice pick, Enoshima was immediately stopped by Kamukura due to being stepped on by him.

“Junko-chan! You!”, Ikusaba shouts, also charging at Kamukura with two daggers. Kamukura just flung Ikusaba away causing her to stumble and fall back.

“How boring.” Kamukura sighs as he continues, “Your actions are completely meaningless.” 

“Ouch ouch ouch!! Great! This is great!” Enoshima exclaimed, under Kamukura’s foot. “My situation is completely full of despair right now, isn’t it? But….you know, Kamukura Izuru...I’m not the only one who needs despair. You need it too. Despair.. No matter how I analyze it in a logical way, it is not necessary.” Kamukura’s face looked like he was interested in this. “Logic? Hah! That’s a laugh!” Enoshima laughed with some malice leaking in her voice. “Then, why am I in this position right now? Can you use logic to explain it?” Enoshima asked him. 

“Enoshima Junko. You have super analytical abilities that allow you to see many steps ahead. So why did you do this, even knowing you can’t win? It’s simple. You wanted to persuade me using my boredom. Right?” Kamukura replied nonchalantly.

“Eh, figured out already? You too have super analytical abilities like me, right? Despair is an unknown entity, it is unpredictable. Because of the ability both you and I possess, we find this world boring right?” Enoshima asked Kamukura, but he just responded with,

“Enoshima Junko. I am not interested in your plans. Hope is also as unpredictable as despair is. Both are unpredictable entities, relying solely on the person and what the situation is. I do not wish to be part of that despair you’re talking about.” Kamukura responded, leaving Enoshima in a state of shock.

“You...actually find...hope..interesting? Yuck! Disgusting! Hope is too predictable, as it’s only pre-established harmony!” Enoshima yelled, fuming with anger.

  
  


“How so? If you think about it, both despair and hope are predictable. Make someone lose a family member? Despair. Make someone hold on to something? Hope. They’re 2 sides of the same coin.” Kamukura just replied.

“What the fuck? I can’t believe I got scammed! You know what, Mukuro, we’re leaving.” Enoshima just did a “bye-bye” gesture while walking away, Ikusaba trailed after her.

  
  


(Time skip, i guess,)

After that long encounter with Enoshima, Kamukura decided to tell one of the Hope’s Peak staff about his encounter with Enoshima, and after that Kamukura walked back into his room. There was not much to do, so he slept.

_ “Hi Kamukura-kun!” Naegi greeted him. _

_ “Naegi, can I just sleep in peace?” Kamukura looked at Naegi. _

_ “Probably not, but I can stay quiet instead.” Naegi replies, shutting himself up. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Belmont, I did your first idea- Hope you’re happy ig-
> 
> Also, this chapter was kind of inspired by @SHSL_ex_SOLDIER’s Chapter 3 of “What if Naegi was the subject for the Hope Cultivation Plan?”, please go check the fic out, it’s really nice.
> 
> Chapter 4 sneakpeak: Kamukura!Naegi takes a stroll around Hope’s peak.


End file.
